


[podfic] Taste the Rainbow

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Community: wishlist_fic, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluffy, Future Fic, Genderswap, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Lady Loki, Mental Health problems, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Rule 63, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Synesthesia, and a bit cracky, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Toni doesn't believe in soulmates, thanks a lot. It's bullshit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446034) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, Future Fic, Rule 63, Genderswap, Lady Loki, Female Tony Stark, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Synesthesia, Mental Health problems, Bad coping mechanisms, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, schmoopy, fluffy, Angst, and a bit cracky   
 ****

**Music:**[Beggin For Thread](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twix375Me4Q), as performed by BANKS  
 ****

**Length:**  00:35:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Taste%20the%20Rainbow_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
